1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of glasses with a structure for installation of lenses and, more particularly, to a pair of glasses contributing to replacement of lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a pair of glasses includes a frame, two lenses, and two temples pivotally fitted at both sides of the frame, with the lenses held in two grooves formed in internal faces of the frame's rims. Each of the lenses to be installed may be constrainedly placed into the groove according to the frame's elasticity. In this regard, either one lens being installed (removed) or the frame, however, may be damaged because of friability of the lens.
In conventional techniques, there have been several glasses structures developed for flexible removal/installation of replaceable lenses without damage of a lens and/or a frame. However, a pair of glasses on which conventionally replaceable lenses are installed has a complex structure negatively affecting appearance of the pair of glasses.